Melody in 2010
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Melody opens a box and finds out she is in the closet of 13 year old Vanessa. Vanessa teaches her to be a modern teen and new things. Please R&R, Enjoy! PS Its kindda a mix of Humor/Family/Friendship/Drama/Hurt&Comfort/Fantasy/Adventure & a bit of Romance


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE LITTLE MERMAID OR ANY BRANDS. PLACES OR PEOPLE THAT YOU RECONGINISE; I DO HOW EVER OWN THE ROSHANS' AND ANY OTHER PEOPLE YOU DO NOT RECONGINISE, THANKS AND ENJOY!**

"**You're not real"**

**Vanessa's POV**

**My older brother and I were playing Call of Duty on his play station 3 in our entertainment room in our basement when I heard a noise coming from my room.**

**"I think one of my posters fell, I better go close my window, you don't have to pause it Vick." I told him.**

**"Okay, poor Sidney Crosby must be lying face-down in your basket of heels Vane!" He joked. I playfully slapped his arm and headed up two flights of stairs, panting by the time I reached my bed-room door. Nothing had fallen and there was no summer breeze coming from the window. Everything was still when I herd clanking of hangers. 'What's that? Mom and Dad are away on a business trip in Hamilton, Ontario for three weeks. Vick is downstairs and Vevelene is at work' I thought. I opened the door to see the back of a dark-haired figure in a mess of my hoodies and shirts. The figure spun around.**

**"Who are you?" She asked.**

**"What are you?" I replied.**

**"Princess Melody Rosalinda Parker of Ireland." She smiled as she did a curtsy with her silky poufy pink dress and her aqua eyes looked so aminated and familiar. "And you are?"**

**"Vane Roshan of this walk-in closet" I sneered.**

**"Nice to meet you Vane Roshan. Is Vane' short for something?" she asked curiously.**

**"Vanessa. Vanessa Ashlyn Roshan." I grumbled. "So, yeah, you're here because? Actually wait, how'd you get here? I mean the doors are locked and you can't remove the bug-screen from my window and I don't see a ladder in here either." I said.**

**"Well, Vanessa the most unbelievable thing happened. My mother and I had an argument over a few details of my thirteenth birthday party and to calm down I went for a walk. While I was walking I-I saw a shrub glowing. I went to check it out and when I touched it I got sucked in and then I ended up in that box." Melody said and pointed to the empty television box that I was going to use to store some of my c.d.'s. **

**"You're the weirdest thief I have ever met. You have ten seconds to leave or I'll call my brother. 10, 9, 8-" **

**"Wait, I am not a thief! You do not believe my story?"**

**"A psychopath would not believe your story, Princess."**

**"I'll prove it to you!" she got into the box. Oh gosh am I dreaming? Thirty seconds later she opened the lid of the box.**

**"Ta-da! You're still here!" I said sarcastically.**

**"Uh?" she looked bewildered. **

**"Vick!" I screamed. I heard his big feet pounding up the stairs.**

**"Vane, what's wrong?" he asked as he approached my door. I told him the story about Melody. "Lair, how why would I believe that shit?" **

**"'Cause it is the truth, tell him Melody." I said and grabbed her wrist and she confirmed to my brother that it was the truth. "Can she stay for a while? Until she can figure-out how to return home please?" I asked innocently. I do not know why I did but I kind-of felt sorry for the chick.**

**"I see what's wrong with that, but you have to ask Vevelene." He referred to our nineteen-year old sister. **

**"Alright. I don't want to play anymore; I have to clean her mess now."**

**"KK and FYI Veve just texted and said we'll have dinner at Mc Donald's in and hour so yeah, I think Melody should come. She can't get really mad in front of Daniel and the other people at restaurant." Vick replied and headed downstairs.**

**"I think I know how I can return. There is this myth um…If I enter a new place in a box I can return in three weeks." Melody said grandly.**

**"What kind of myth is that?" I asked and I examined a small stain on my brand-new blue hoodie form **_**tna.**_

**"A mermaid one. My Aunt Aquata taught it to me. Every summer I visit Atlantica with my mother and I get to catch-up with my mercousins and I return a week before my birthday so we can plan it. My birthday happens on land incase your wondering." Melody replied kindly.**

**"Mermaids? Did you just say mermaids and mercousins and Atlantica?" I stared at her.**

**"Yes, my mother, Ariel, was a mermaid before she married my dad."**

**"Your mom is Ariel? I thought she was just a character in a movie and show. Your in a movie too, but I never thought you're real!"**

**"What is a **_**movie**_** and a **_**show**_**?"**

**"A movie is a play that got filmed. A show is a series of plays that got filmed." **

**"What is **_**filmed?**_**"**

**"When a camera, which is a box, captures your movements and speeches and converts it into a movie or show."**

**"Oh, can I see what movies or shows my mom and I were in then?"**

**"Um, the show isn't on anymore but I think I have the movies still." I walked over to the television set in my room and kneeled down and opened the television stand. I reached far back and came-up with a lot of videocassette packets. I began to shuffle through the first half and found **_**The Little Mermaid**_** and handed it to Melody. "This one is about how your mom met your dad and how she got legs and stuff." Then I came up with **_**The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea**_**. "And this one is about you, I think it is about the sister of the evil sea witch in the first movie and how she wanted the trident and your parents built a wall to protect you but you crossed it anyways and yeah." I said and handed it to her. **

**"I always hated that stupid wall." She laughed. "I'd also loved to see how my parents met as well. I know the basic story but I think this is in more detail."**

**"Wanna watch it? You can get through about half of it before we leave." I suggested.**

**"Alright." **

**"But you have to wear something appropriate for a fast-food restaurant. Let me see, you are as skinny as me but your about five-inches shorter." I said.**

**"I'm five feet tall! My mother is thirty one and she is only five feet two!"**

**"I didn't call you short."**

**"Oh, sorry then."**

**"Its all good." Then I handed her a pair of denim capris I never wore (my aunt thought I was nine even though I am thirteen.) and a red-sequined **_**Guess**_** t-shirt. Her feet were maybe like a size five. I was a size nine. Her pink high-heels looked like they were killing her feet so I snuck into Vevelene's room. Her feet were a dainty size six. I came up with a golden pair of alligator sandals and helped Melody into them. At last tied her hair (which was up to her tail bone!) into a neat braid. She looked like a model instead of the goofy princess I first encountered. She looked shocked as well. I put on **_**The Little Mermaid**_** for her and she gave her undivided attention the movie. I finished hanging my clothes and quickly threw on my grey shorts/capris and a light blue **_**Be- Be **_**t-shirt and my own pair of alligator sandals and carefully applied lip-gloss and kajal. (I am Indian; I cannot live without my kajal.) I smashed a headband on my five-inched past shoulder length black hair and dangly silver earrings on my ears. I checked the time. "Vick time to go!" I yelled. **

"**This is 2010"**

"**Ok, just gotta grab my wallet, hat and phone. I'll be five minutes, you can go wait in the car, and Sam's fixing my iPod touch, can you brings yours?"**

**"Sure, just give me the keys." He tossed me a jingly key ring and I just gave him my house key to lock-up. **

**"Melody, time to go." I said as I turned off the VCR. **

**"Alright, but mom just turned human!" Melody said.**

**"That's nice, here Vevelene just texted me and said we're going to see fireworks tonight so you better take this," I said excitedly as I tossed her thick pink and silver **_**tna **_**sweater and I took teal one just like that.**

**"Where is your carriage?" she asked.**

**"What? Oh sorry um, no one uses carriages anymore they drive cars. Cars go way faster and they have no horses."**

**"How many cars do you have?" **

**"Four, dad has a truck, mom has a van, Vevelene has a black **_**matrix **_**and this is Vick's **_**Honda accord.**_**" I pointed to a dark-blue car with dice hanging from his mirror inside. "Get in." I instructed. **

**"Um can you open it?"**

**"Look you aren't a princess here; you have to do this stuff by yourself!" **

**"Sorry, but I don't know how!"**

**"Wow," I popped open the back door for her and I settled in the front and put on my seatbelt and told Melody how to put hers on. I explained why we need them. Then Vick came and I told him a plan I was thinking of. "Yo Vick Vevelene is gonna call us crazy and spaz. So here is my plan we can call Melody **_**Milly **_**and Milly is short for **_**Sharmilla**_**, so Veve thinks she is related to us. We can say she is second cousin visiting from Vancouver, and then she can't say no. I'll make up a fake letter or something. This is the good side of Dad having eleven siblings, so we can have a random cousin." **

**"That's smart; I hope she'll buy it." Vick replied.**

**"I'll go along with it, since you're giving me a place to stay, Vanessa."**

**"Great we are almost here, Melody are you a vegetarian?"**

**"In a way, the only meat I eat is chicken and eggs." She said.**

**"Same here. So would you like a chicken burger then?'**

**"I don't know what that is but sure!"**

**"Great. Hey Vick lets park beside Daniel to piss him of." I suggested as I eyed an empty space beside his red **_**corvette**_**.**

**"Sure!" Vick said. He and I loved to push Vevelene's boyfriend's, Daniel's buttons because he was pretty snooty and doesn't like us. Probably he sees us annoying his love, Vevelene.**

**"Yo Alex!" Vick spotted one of his best friends just as we entered.**

**"Supp Vick!" Alex replied and gave him a high-five. Melody looked at me and whispered "What an odd gesture!"**

**"That's how we greet people here." I smiled. "Example A, Supp Jessaline!" Alex's sister fourteen-year-old Jessaline got-up and high-fived me. "Hey Vanessa, we're just leaving, we will catch up on Facebook okay!"**

**"Bye! And that is how you talk to people around here." I said grandly as we headed towards the cashier.**

**"You all want the Mc. Chicken Combo right?" Vick asked when it was our turn. I said yes and the cashier handed us our meal in exchange for Vick's ten dollar bill and my ten dollar bill. Vick found another friends Derek from school and sat down with his welcoming family complete with Derek, and his kind younger triplet sisters Mia, Andrea and Selena and Mr. and Mrs. Saunders. I sighed. We never ate at a restaurant as a complete family in years. Vevelene always had other commitments in yearbook, fashion and drama club when she went to school and Vick and I always had a ton of homework every night as did mom and dad. **

**Then I felt a tug on my sleeve.**

**"Where do we sit and eat?" asked Melody.**

**"Um, hey look there is Vevelene, lets go sit near her." I replied. Vevelene and Daniel were finished their meal and we talking in lovey-dovey voices. Well they were until we interrupted them. "Hey Veve," I said completely ignoring Daniel's moody face.**

**"Your late Vane," she sneered as she tossed her long black and brown high-lighted hair at me. **

**"So?"**

**"Oh well, where is Vick?"  
'He got jumped in the distance between his car and the restaurant." **

**"Very funny, I can see him with the Saunders."**

**"Whatever, uh this is Sharmilla, our second cousin from Vancouver, she is gonna stay with us for like three weeks okay?"**

**Vevelene almost choked on the ice in her coke. "Says who?"**

**"Cousin Kathleen and Randy."**

**"Fine, eat quickly; we are going to the **_**Calgary Stampede **_**tonight."**

**"But Vick, Alex, Jessaline, Sharmilla and I are going tomorrow for the free pancake break-fast there tomorrow anyway for the whole day."**

**"So mom said I couldn't go alone tonight and this is Daniel's night-off so we are going." Vevelene glared and me with her dark brown eyes. That glare ment we had to do whatever she said. **

**"Fine." I gave her an identical stare with my own brown eyes. Melody and I walked away and sat near Derek's family and Melody quietly tasted her burger. I hardly noticed her compliments about the meal. Vevelene is so rude! She never said hi to Melody **_**Sharmilla **_**and she just made random plans to go to the **_**Calgary Stampede**_**. Not that I didn't like going, especially at night. This perfect, perfect night; there was a cozy overcast and it was only gonna dip to sixteen degrees Celsius and the next day it is gonna be a warm thirty-six degrees. The Stampede is only here for ten days every year anyway, so why is I so sad? Oh well. **

**I let Melody go with Vick and I rode with Veve and explained the real situation. First she looked just so weird! But then she believed me when she remembered Melody's look. (Veve knew every single Disney animated character by heart.) So when we arrived she appolgised to Melody and Melody accepted. Melody was very curious. She looked in awe as we heard country music in the background and the lights and sounds of the games and rides. She especially loved the roller-coasters and the aiming games (which she was surprisingly good at!) and won a few **_**Sponge Bob SquarePants & Pika Chew **_**stuffies. I proudly won a **_**Messi **_**jersey in a soccer shoot-out game. At the end we met up the rest of the gang and watched fireworks and ate pop-corn (which I can't eat 'cause of braces), mini donuts and pop. When we returned home I let Melody in the guest room and lended her some old pink silk **_**Hannah Montana **_**pj's. (I'm thirteen but I still love Hannah!) But she still couldn't sleep.**

"**Vanessa, can you sing to me, please?" Melody said.**

"**I-I can't sing" I lied, but Veve heard me from down the hall and said:**

"**Don't give her that B.S. Vane, you sang as Ariel in **_**The Little Mermaid**_** and Tiana in **_**The Princess and the Frog!**_**" She yelled. **

"**Thank, Veve!" I grumbled.**

"**You sang as my mom? Then please sing something!"**

"**Alright, wait here." With that I ran to the basement and grabbed my key-board and **_**The Little Mermaid Broadway Edition Piano and Songs:**_** And raced back upstairs again and sang **_**Part of Your World**_** to Melody.**

"**You sounded almost like mother, I miss her so much!" Melody said sadly.**

"**Then why don't I sing you another song? Bet you never heard it before. This is when your mother was mute but she thought of this song in her head." I started **_**Beyond My Wildest Dreams. **_

"**Wow, please just one more new one, your so good at singing and playing that portable piano. I'll let you sleep after this one!" Melody begged.**

"**Ok, this is called **_**World Above**_**." At the end of the song Melody went to dreamland and I myself went to bed.**

**So new, so grand!**

**Melody's P.O.V.**

**I awoke to hear bird chirping. The sun dimly seeped through the thin brown material over the window called a shade. My room was painted yellow, finally no pink! I twisted a silver door knob as Vanessa had instructed me to do. I went into the hall and navigated my way to Vanessa's room where the door was open. Her room was painted a light lavender color and she had a light blue shade. Her room wasn't as small as a peasant room but was like a half of my room. She also had a large closet which I ventured in. She had many blouses called T's and trousers made-out of a new rough material, some that were long and some that came above her knees. She only had four dresses. One was a pink and orange flower-print dress made of a thin material ant the rest were black or navy with large belts or sequined sashes. Most of them probably came up above her knee. People here like to see their legs I guess. Then I saw and amazing array at least twenty pieces of embroided material in all the every color imaginable. Just then Vanessa came up behind me and I asked her what all these pieces of cloth were. She said they were saris. If you go to an Indian event the women wear saris or lengas (A top, matching long skirt and scarf). She said she I can wear one when we go to Vevelene's friend's wedding! After Vanessa was done telling me about the Indian attire I asked her where I could have a bath and brush. She told instructed me how to use a shower and explained that water automatically comes from the pipes at whatever temperature you want! After I brushed and bathed and put on a pair of her short trousers called shorts and t-shirt I went downstairs. Except for the bathrooms, everything on her top floor was carpeted! It felt much softer than my marble floor. On her main floor her kitchen, table and family room were all connected. She had another table that was fancier and china in glass cabinet that was connected to the parlor. Both tables seated six people. Why not just have one large table? I sat down and hand Vanessa put a bowl of milk and sugary oats in front of me. She took one as well. **

"**This is breakfast?" I asked. "No turkey bacon? No eggs and French toast or caviar?"**

"**Yeah, suck it up. At least I made you tea!" Vanessa snapped and put a mug of milky tea in front of me.**

"**This is delicious! When did you learn to make tea?" I said and drunk the entire mug while it was still very hot. She said your welcome. When she finished the dishes a boy knocked on the door. He was about our age and with dark brown eyes, spiked black hair. He wore a loose shirt that said **_**Aeropostle**_** just like Vanessa's but hers was obviously girlier and baggy shorts and sandals. He is a friend of Vanessa's as well as her next door neighbor. He's name is Ethan Arora. Vanessa introduced us to each other. He smiled warmly and I already liked him. Vanessa slung a draw-string bag over her shoulders and she told me we were going to her acting class when she was locking up the door. Ethan's mother drove us there and will pick us up in three hours. Vanessa handed me a list that has names and pictures of the 24 people in her class. I sat in the third row of seats and tried to match people in the attendance list to the other thirteen-year-olds. **

**A group of four girls sat in a circle in matching pink outfits. The blonde girl in the middle seemed to do the most of the talking. Her name was Savannah Easton. Her main compainion with black hair talked with Savanna the most. Her name was Clare Chantea. Brunette and orange haired girls named Lisa Lynden and Opal Allison gave Clare and Savannah complements. I guess they were the rich popular ones just like Bea, Karen, Jolie and Mila at home. They hate me 'cause they think I'm very snooty 'cause I am royalty even though they are. Three girls in matching braids stretched together. The red-haired girl was Alyssa Jean, the blonde haired one was Amelia Oleander and the black haired one was named Gunjan Patel. They seemed to be the cast-outs. Vanessa's group consisted five girls and six guys. They all had black hair, brown eyes and cinnamon skin. In the car Ethan called them Brownies United and Vanessa laughed even though it was kind-of racist. But it cant be that bad if you are brown and say it? Oh well some people had different features and places I can identify them by. The girls sitting on either side of Vanessa were named Asha and Avneet Gill. Beside Avneet was Ashlyn Arora then Ethan then Gary Rye then Jason Roshan. Beside Asha was Kamal Gill then Lila Choppra then Nick Kardashian then Christopher Roshan. A group of out-cast guys were Brandon Greenland, Joshua Kramer, Dean Ventura, Emmet Livingston, Chase Lianne and Ben Blunders. When Vanessa asked me if I got all their names. I asked if all the people with the same last name were related. She laughed and said that they were common last names and plenty of people had them, so were not related. I sat quietly and listened to the instructor, Greg Ashten, a friendly round man with grey hair and a large smile. **

"**All right clan; settle down, I have the best news in the world!" Greg said. **

"**Like what, they washed the costumes?" Asked Clare rudely.**

"**Ignoring that, we are doing THE LITTLE MERMAID!" Greg announced. The group sighed.**

"**But we did that last year for New Year Pop Off!" Asha said.**

"**But did we have **_**Sierra Boggess, Sean Palmer?" **_**Greg smiled.**

"**Shut-up they are coming here!" Squealed Savannah.**

"**But they aren't in the show anymore, it's closed isn't it?" Vanessa asked.**

"**Yes, but the are still coming here for the Labor-Day Weekend! So I'll give you your parts and we will quickly start rehearsal. We have only eight-classes!" Greg said. **

"**Please can I be Ariel?" Begged Savannah. I do not want Savannah to play mom. She is nothing like her! **

"**No here are the parts…" Greg said and took-out a large list. **

"**Vanessa-Ariel, Ethan-Eric, Avneet-Ursula, Jason-Grimsby, Ashlyn-Carlotta, Asha-Aquata+U.K.W, Savannah-Andrina+U.K.W, Clare-Arista+U.K.W, Lisa-Attina+U.K.W, Opal-Adella+U.K.W, Lila-Alana+U.K.W, Chris-Flounder, Nick-Sebastian, Kamal-Triton, Chase-Louis. Gary-Floastsom, Brandon-Jetsam. They rest off you are Extras, see Mitchie for directions." Greg pointed towards stage left to a short blonde woman. Horary, Vanessa is mom! But wow! Ethan is dad. I learned U.K.W. stands for you know what which means my aunts have other roles to! After Greg handed out the scripts, I watched a funny dilemma as Savannah tried to get the part of mom. Savannah even tried to sing (which she stank at) to prove her point. I was fun and Greg made me his assistant. I got to collect the papers and scripts and give advice. It was fun and I cannot wait till the finale. We went home and found Vevelene barbequing chicken and lamb. While Vanessa was showering she told me that she was a model. But she really wanted doctor and she was gonna be in when she goes to university in September. Vick works at a game shop and will sleepover at his friend's house today. **

**After dinner the sisters cleaned up and Vanessa gave me an official tour of the house. They had four washrooms upstairs! One in Vevelene's one in Vanessa's and one in their parents and one in the hallway. They had a spare bedroom and one for praying in. On their main floor they had a fireplace that turns on with a flick of a switch. The main floor was all open and connected with wooden floors and tiles in the kitchens and bathrooms. (Only one on this floor.) Except for one room that held something called a computer and it knew everything there is to know according to Vanessa I also had a desk and study stuff. In their cellar (basement) was had two bedrooms. One was master for Victor and one had a large screen to play games on. I have no idea how but you put a small disk in a console and use controls to play. She bragged about a PS2, PS3, Xbox360 and Wii even though I have no clue what they are. The basement also had a kitchen and another bathroom. Big house, I suppose they are like Lords and Ladies. Back in Vanessa's room she had a large photo of many men in skates wearing the same jersey and smiling as they held the Vanessa's country (Canada)'s flag or gold medals and bouquets. **

"**Team Canada won the gold in Vancouver in February in the Winter Olympics." Vanessa said proudly. Behind her door, above her dresser she had many awards for singing, soccer, acting and bollywood dancing in forms of trophies, medals and certificates. She also had school awards for having marks all above 90% for all four terms. She showed me bollywood dancing to a song called Desi Girl. It was new and wonderful. Vanessa also taught me wow to brush with braces on your teeth. Not that I need them, mine are naturally straight. She said hers was really messed but you can hardly tell. It looked very difficult and took 20 minutes! But braces is a very good invention, I certainly need it in my village, since so many people have crooked teeth. **

**Melody's First Indian Reception/She says good bye!**

"**Melody, hold still!" Veve braked as she difficulty tried to wrap the sari around her scrawny body. **

"**Sorry, but Vanessa keeps yanking on my hair!" Melody replied.**

"**Well sorry, buddy but some-one gotta do your hair!" I snapped.**

"**Vane, do her hair after I'm done so she wont move!" Veve snapped back. I stepped back from the lavender-silver figure in glaring at me beneath her lavender eye-shadow and mascara. Aw, screw it. Melody looked more like a princess in a sky-blue and gold sari and matching necklace and bangles. She didn't wear the earrings 'cause she claimed they were way to heavy. They were. I bet the red and silver ones on my ears (that matched my sari and bangles and other jewelry and make-up) are gonna fall off.**

"**Veve, leaving!" Vick cried from downstairs. Lucky guys. All they need to get done is their short hair, put on a suit and a lot of cologne! **

"'**Kay commin'!" Veve replied. I finished Melody's hair too, in an elegant updo with a bump-it just like mines and Veve's.**

**I came wobbly down the stairs in my heels, but the model and princess did it in ease.**

**When we arriaved it was empty except for the bride's and groom's families and catering people. **

"**Gretta!" cried Veve and ran towards her friend in the teal and gold sari. Melody looked in awe at the decorations in the hall. I did look different. So many teal roses with gold ribbons and different centerpieces. It looked wonderful. Finally when most of the guests arriaved their we're many speeches and little girls did some dances and then I showed Melody how to eat the curry, rice and roti the caterers gave us. She said it was rare and delicious! Then we danced to colorful flashing lights, smoke and loud bolly-wood songs through the jumbo speakers after the yummy cake. Melody seemed frightened. So I tenderly lead her to the dance floor and taught her how to shift from foot to foot and dance normally. She loved it soon after but we had to return home by two am. **

**Melody P.O.V.**

**I cannot believe it has been 3 weeks already. Now I am crying and saying goodbye to the wonderful Roshan siblings and Vanessa promised she will come in after the play (which was getting great everyday) is over. Well now I have been to three worlds. Land, Sea, and Land 2010. Oh I cannot wait until Vanessa comes! **


End file.
